


Revelation

by gabsgen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos has pretty much gotten used to Night Vale's strangeness, Cecil is Mostly Human, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Live Show, Steve Carlsberg is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/gabsgen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic explaining what happened to make Cecil hate Steve Carlsberg so much.<br/>~<br/>Cecil comes home one day, angrier than Carlos has ever seen him and ranting about Steve Carlsberg. What could have happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crppldgaywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crppldgaywriter/gifts).



> I hope you like this, Sam! I couldn't really find anything pertaining to what your headcanon for Cecil is, so I went ahead and used a bit of mine while still keeping it vague. Enjoy!
> 
> As a small side note, this is set after the live show, so *SPOILER START* Cecil and Carlos are living together.*SPOILER END*
> 
> As another note, that is the only part of the live show I have knowledge of as I have not had a chance to sit down and watch the whole episode. Please refrain from talking about major plot points in the comments. Thank you!

The slam of the front door and an angry yell had Carlos looking up from his current experiment. He took off his goggles and cautiously stepped out of his in-home lab.

“Cecil...?” he called out, wary of making his boyfriend even more irritated than he obviously already was. “Are you alright? What happened?” He stepped into the front hall to see Cecil absolutely _seething_. His hands were clenched in fists, his teeth were gritted, his amethyst eyes were glowing in anger, and his visible tattoos were undulating in an angry frenzy of their own(Carlos was willing to bet that the tattoos that were either covered by clothing or done in invisible ink were moving as well).

Cecil took a deep breath—Carlos assumed he was trying to calm down before speaking—and yelled on the exhale, “That absolute _jerk_ Steve Carlsberg! He thinks that just because he won the case he has complete and utter control and he can shut me out of her life and _change the date_ of her conference and raise a motion to get me voted out of the PTA and, and, ugh! I hate that _jerk_!”

Carlos, for one, was startled. He had never seen Cecil lose his temper like this, even when ranting about Steve Carlsberg, or _or_ off his show. Carlos blinked once, twice, three times before he sighed and ran a hand through his— _perfect, perfect—_ hair, the other hand settling on his hip.

“Okay, Cecil,” he began, “Calm down and start from the beginning.”

Cecil froze. His eyes widened and a faint blush stole over his cheeks. Wringing his hands, he muttered, “Well, Carlos, _perfect, perfect Carlos_ , I, well...haven't been completely honest with you.”

“Concerning...” Carlos prodded, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“...Steve Carlsberg and I...we...we were together,” he bit out, a scowl growing on his face. “A long time ago. I would've let it all go, except...” He paused, bringing his thumb to his mouth so as to bite down on the nail. He averted his eyes from Carlos.

“Except?” Carlos asked, stepping forward to place his large, warm hands on Cecil's shoulders comfortingly. Cecil took a deep breath before looking back to his boyfriend, purple eyes meeting brown.

“Except we had a daughter,” he confessed in a whisper, a tinge of fear in his eyes. Fear that Carlos would find him disgusting; fear that Carlos would leave him; fear that Carlos would leave Night Vale and never look back.

There was a beat of silence. Two. Three. It extended to a full minute as Cecil waited with bated breath, watching the emotions and thoughts cross Carlos's eyes and face. Finally, a warmth settled in the brown eyes and a small smile crossed those perfect lips as Carlos pulled Cecil flush against him, tucking the shorter man's head under his chin.

“I'm not even going to ask how; it _is_ Night Vale, after all,” he chuckled. Cecil studied Carlos's eyes, the stiffness in his shoulders fading away as he did so. Still...

“You're not angry?” he asked warily. Carlos looked taken aback.

“Angry? About what?” He tilted his head to the side, making Cecil picture a confused little puppy. Before Cecil could elaborate, he continued, “About your relationship with Steve? I guessed something like that had happened between you two. About your daughter? How could I ever be angry that you had a child years before you ever even met me? Besides,” and here a gorgeous smile became rooted to that gorgeous face, “I'm sure your daughter is as wonderful and beautiful as you, Cecil.”

Cecil blushed, his face flooding with crimson. “ _Carlos!_ ” he squealed as he buried his face in his hands. The scientist chuckled, his chest rumbling, and the arms wrapped around Cecil's waist tightened even further. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Carlos felt he could ask his next questions without Cecil blowing up.

“Now, Cecil...” he started warily, “What exactly did Steve do that has you so riled up? And what did you mean about him winning the case?” Cecil stiffened.

“He...he won the custody case for Diana...” the radio host answered, his hands hands gravitating to and tightly gripping the scientist's lab coat. “It was something about his life being slightly more agreeable to a child's development when compared to mine. He's not the Voice of Night Vale, after all. He doesn't have to deal with what I do. And I...I suppose I understand where the court is coming from, but he does everything he can think of to try to keep her away from me and it just makes me hate him more!” His voice grew in volume as he ranted on, his eyes narrowing in anger. Carlos simply stood there holding him, listening to him, letting him talk. His own eyes began to angrily narrow when Cecil continued with, “And now he's trying to cut me out even _more_ by trying to get me kicked out of the PTA—not that it'll happen, but _still—_ and by changing the date of Diana's parent-teacher conference without telling me! Oh, but he'll get in trouble for that one; I'll make sure of it. It's Night Vale by-law that all living parents of a child need to attend the parent-teacher conference, even if they're separated. He just made a huge check against himself by going through with it without me.”

There was a minute of silence. Then...

“I'll help you.” The voice was strong and sure, with no sign of hesitation in it. Cecil jerked his head up with a gasp, his eyes wide in disbelief. Carlos's face was as sure as his voice, his eyes glinting with determination. Cecil felt warmth spreading through his chest the longer he examined those dark eyes: they were the deepest yet brightest brown he had ever seen, and it was often impossible to tell the pupil from the iris. They were like that now; Carlos's eyes has darkened so much with emotion over the course of the conversation that the pupils were now lost in their depths, invisible even to Cecil's amazing eyesight.

“But it's not your problem. She's not your daughter,” he finally managed to murmur, ripping his own eyes away and averting them towards the curtain-covered window. A large, yet gentle hand gripped his chin, turning his head so his eyes locked once again with Carlos's.

“Maybe not. But she _is_ yours,” Carlos replied. “That makes me care about and love her already. You deserve to be part of her life. And I'll do everything I can to make it so.”

Cecil smiled, a slight blush skirting across his cheeks.

That _jerk_ Steve Carlsberg wouldn't know what hit him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in this continuity, simply because I want to write more about Diana and flesh out her and her relationship with Steve and Cecil--and, eventually, Carlos--a bit more.
> 
> And Sam, if this isn't what you had in mind for the prompt, just let me know and we can work something out! There's so many ways to interpret the reason for Cecil's animosity towards Steve, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested in exploring more of them.


End file.
